PokeTrek-The Return
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: Four years in the future, one month after Voyager got home and 5 months after XYZ ended (except this time Ash stays in Kalos for an extra year), Voayger stumbles upon the same rift that brought them to Ash's world. But, someone has moved Ash's planet and Janeway has to bring the Pokémon trainers back to their planet. Rate and Review, or I get Q.
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE:

This crossover is based off the first Voyager/Pokémon crossover "Poketrek". This will be taking place about 4 years in both times, as they have inter-correlated space/time continuums, unless Q decided to screw up the whole thing and piss me off.

This will be taking place about a month after Voyager got back to the Alpha quadrant and an alternative timeline in the Pokémon XYZ where Ash and his friends stay in Kalos for an extra year.

I own no rights to anything except the original characters of the story, which may include none, since the true rights belong to the Japanese and Paramount, I think.


	2. This seems familiar

CHAPTER ONE: THIS SEEMS FAMILIAR

-Captain's log stardate 55087.5, we have been assigned by the Starfleet Council to search for a missing Klingon bird of prey near the Klingon/Federation border. However, the Klingon High Council did say it was destroyed, but they wanted an investigation to whatever caused the Klingon vessel to explode.

Sitting down in her chair, Captain Janeway sips her coffee while going over her notes, then the door beeps, "Come in", she says.

As the doors open, Commander Chakotay walks through and greets, "Captain."

Janeway nods to his entrance, she then asks, "What is our current position on the situation?"

Chakotay responds, "We are nearing the coordinates of the Klingon vessel, however, according to what Tuvok scanned so far, there wasn't any kind of phasor or disruptor activity going on in the sector."

"Could it have been possibly be a warp core malfunction?"

"We don't know for certain, it could have been an impact with space debris which could have penetrated the hull."

Janeway sighs over the problem, only for her to stand up walking over and saying, "We need to find some sort of evidence that proves it was not any kind of military attack. Because, knowing the Klingon high council, they will be deeming it as an act of war with the first race they suspect to be the protagonist."

"I understand but we-"

The com. Badge was called saying, "Tuvok to the captain."

The captain taps her badge replying, "Captain here."

"We have found the Klingon vessel, or at least what appears to be only part of it."

"On my way" , and both the captain and commander exit the ready room, to see the bridge with Lieutenant Tuvok on the tactical, Lieutenant Paris on the navigation, or pilot, and Ensign Kim at operations, only for the captain to be seated in the middle with Chakotay sitting on the chair to the side.

The captain the ordered, "Status report Tuvok."

The Vulcan replied, "The vessel is approximately 200 kilometers off port bow, although I am reading no life signs, or any sort of activity within the vicinity."

Chakotay then asked, "Are there any anomalies in the area?"

Tuvok scanned the area twice, with him replying, "There is a quantum fluctuation approximately 300 kilometers off the port bow. Captain, these readings are exactly the same from an anomaly that we encountered about four years ago according to the sensors."

Janeway was intrigued, "What would a Delta quadrant anomaly be doing nearly 60000 light years away over here."

Then the scanners buzzed again with the ensign going, "Captain, according to the scans, the quantum rift is fully stabilized and doesn't seem to be changing position."

Janeway then thought for a bit and asked Tuvok, "Would it safe enough to cross into it?"

Tuvok looked at the scans again and replied, "Theoretically, if the rift is fully stable, then Voyager should have no dangers to come across. However I would still advise caution not knowing what may happen."

The captain nodded her head and commanded, "Lieutenant, lock on coordinates and enter the quantum rift."

The pilot complied, "Yes, ma'am."

Chakotay then asked the captain, "Captain, what about the original mission?"

All Janeway said was, "If that rift engulfed half of the Klingon vessel, then it is most likely that it may hold the answers of what happened."

The Federation ship went flying past the debris and into the rift, only to appear on the other side, hovering over a planet that looked similar to Earth.


	3. I remember now

CHAPTER TWO: I REMEMBER NOW

The entire bridge crew looked out the viewer screen seeing the planet in front of them. Paris said, "The quantum rift somehow brought us back to earth", looking surprised to what is on the screen

Tuvok corrected him saying, "The question is, is this our earth?"

Janeway saw the logic that Tuvok said, because it is an earth, yet is it the earth that they know or is it the earth of another time or space. She then ordered Ensign Kim, "Harry, scan the quantum variance and locate any Klingon debris on the surface of the planet. Tuvok", as she turned looking at Tuvok, "scan the planet's surface for any life forms. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with here before I send an away team down there."

Harry then reported to the captain, "Captain, I've located some ship debris that has the correct materials of Klingon bird of prey, and as for the quantum variance, we are indeed in another universe."

Janeway started to worry a bit knowing how they just wound up in another universe, but she more so worried about other races entering this universe, specifically the Borg. She sat down in her chair as Tuvok then reported, "According to sensor readings, there are human, humanoid, non-humanoid, and plant life signs on the planet."

Chakotay then spoke up saying, "This seems familiar, like we've been here before."

Janeway turned over to the commander and replied, "To be honest Chakotay, I agree with you on this, yet I can't remember where this was, probably just Déjà vu."

Tuvok then informed, "Captain, it would be possible to land an away in this area" ,and he then shows a picture of the area as it is fairly secluded in the woods, but still has a path going from the top to the bottom of the screen. The captain then said, "Alright then, assemble an away team, Chakotay, harry, Tuvok, and also Ichet."

Tuvok nodded, "Aye captain", and everyone walked off to transporter room, and waited until Ichet arrived. The Vulcan behind the transporter control panel, Vortok (I think), then asked, "Ready?"

Chakotay answered, "Yes lieutenant, energize."

And with the press of a button, the blue beams swirled around them moving them from the ship, down to the ground onto the surface. As soon as they could move, they looked around and started scanning the area with their tri-quarters. They were in a small open area that behind led to the path, with some bushes around the area.

Chakotay said, "This area looks very familiar, like we have been here before."

Then a small creature came out a bush going, "Tor?"

The group didn't know where the sound came from, only then the little bird creature went pecking at Harry's boot. He didn't know what was pecking him until he looked down and said, "What's this?", and he picked up the little bird. It only went, "Torchic tor."

The group didn't know what it was, even though Tuvok did scan it over. He then responded, "It appears to be some sort of female foul with a very high body temperate."

Chakotay then repeated the last words going, "High body temperature, what do you exactly mean?"

Then the bird breathed out a small flame which startled everyone except Ichet, but it shocked Harry since he was basically holding a miniature flamethrower. Chakotay then understood the meaning and said, "Oh, I see now."

Harry put the chick down and said, "Well, I heard of hot and spicy chicken but, that kind of takes the cake."

Ichet questioned, "What do you mean 'takes the cake'?"

"It's an expression meaning that it beats everything."

Ichet then nodded, Chakotay then commanded, "Alright, we can study these creatures later on, but right we have to find the Klingon ship debris, that is if anyone hasn't taken it yet."

So they begin to walk off, with the little bird following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, about three miles from where the away team was, Ash and his friends where walking in an intersecting direction.

"Come on guys, we should be near route 44 by now", called out Ash as one of his friends was panting as he couldn't catch his breath.

"I'm trying to go but everyone runs too fast, "Said the blonde boy, Clement, as he tried to keep on walking. Ash turned around and said, "Well, just keep on trying-", yet he didn't see a metal part sticking out from the bush and he tripped over with him falling on his back with Pikachu hopping off just in time.

He then grunted, "What did I trip on?"

His other friend, Serena, helped him up, then bent down and grabbed the metal part. She then said, "Whatever it is it's a little heavy."

The part looked like part of a framework, so she just dragged it over to the side. Ash said, "Guess there was an accident and no one cleaned up the area."

However, Clement came out from the bush with an odd tube in his hand, "What is this?"

Everyone looked confused as they looked over the unusual parts. Ash then suggested, "We could try taking it to Prof. Sycamore and see if he knows what it is."

Everyone nodded and continued on their way.

* * *

With the away team, they located multiple parts and pieces that belong to the Klingon vessel; however, they suspected some of the parts were already taken or buried deep in the dirt. As they continued on, they found an intersection between in the paths. The two paths were the path leading straight or the other path (Which Ash is currently on walking towards them) connecting to this one. Chakotay looked down both ways and said, "Alright we'll go down this path until it ends or we find the missing hull."

They went onto the path, leading toward Ash, not knowing what may lie ahead. About 5 minutes into the path, Ichet scanned the area and the informed, "Commander, I'm picking up human life signs along with unknown life signs with them, and they are approaching."

Chakotay ordered, "Someone else must be coming this way, we'll have to hide in that bush over there until they pass. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Once they moved aside to the bush, Harry heard somebody talking behind them. He looked over and then saw two people, a cat, and some blue creature kidnapping some red reptile and a blue canine. He got Chakotay's attention by saying, "Commander, you better come see this."

The commander came over and saw the criminals with the two creatures in the sack. He walked out the bushes shouting at the thieves to get their attention, "HEY!"

The thieves looked up to see a tattooed man in a red/ black uniform. What Chakotay saw was a blue haired man with a red haired woman, both wearing white uniforms with large R's on their shirts. Alongside them were a cat with a golden kokuban on his forehead and some blue creature with a bent tail doing some kind of salute.

The cat was puzzled and said, "Wait a minute, haven't I seen you before?"

Chakotay looked at the cat and the two people and replied, "You three look familiar as well", and then the red lizard came out of the bag only to jumpstart Chakotay's memory as he now realized who they were. He then exclaimed, "I remember now, you're those thieves we encountered the last time we were here."

Then the cat also exclaimed, "I remember as well, you're from that group with the weird yellow Pokémon, the black elf guy, and the other two characters!"

"You mean us", Harry said as him, Tuvok, and Ichet came out of the bushes with their phasors in their hands. The woman thief said, "I see where Meowth was going, you're that stinkin' group that stopped us before."

The blue haired man continued, "And we'll stop you, right after we do our motto."

"Right, prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people from within our nation!"

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the starts above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The cat jumped in going, "Meowth, that's right!"

Then the blue creature said, "Wabafett!"

The away team looked at each other, then Tuvok said, "That 'motto' has multiple flaws and is illogical."

The thieves looked at them oddly, Jesse then yelled, "We'll show you illogical, Gourgeist go!"

And James yelled, "Inkay!"

As the two Pokémon came out, Harry said, "We are going up against a hovering cephalopod and some other hovering pumpkin creature."

The commander, with an annoyed look, then ordered, "Fire."

And the away team shot the two Pokémon, knocking them out. The two thieves looked nicely spooked and then said, "Is it possible to return our Pokémon and run away screaming?"

"Go right ahead" gestured Chakotay, and the Rocket goons took their little friends and started running to the left yelling, "Team Rocket is running off again!"

The commander shook his head while laughing a bit, while Ichet asked, "Commander, how did you know who they were and they knew who you were?"

Chakotay turned around answering, "Once we get back to Voyager, I'll explain what happened."

Then they heard in the distance, "AHH, It's the twerp, RUN!"

The team then saw the thieves run back to the beginning and the cat screamed, "AHH, ITS THE TATTOO MAN!", and then continued running to the right screaming. Harry then asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

Tuvok answered, with his sense of logic, "I am not certain what may have happened. However, it may have to be the fact that there is someone down there that the thieves did not want to encounter."

Then behind them a rustle in the bush, coming out was a yellow creature saying, "Pika?"

All of them looked at it, the commander said, "This one looks familiar."

Then the creature titled it's head, along with Harry tilting his head, only for the creature to realize something and then, both excited and happily, he jump onto Harry knocking him over saying, "PIKACHUU!"

Harry, on the ground with Pikachu on his stomach, grunted, "I think recall who this is."

Tuvok then corrected ensign, "If it is the same Pikachu creature, for all we know it could be a wild one or someone else's."

Chakotay then said, "Yes, but if he remembers who Harry is, wouldn't that mean-"

He was cut off by a voice calling out, "Pikachu!"

Then the group saw a black haired kid wearing a red, baseball styled hat in blue shirt, and black pants while carrying a backpack come out of the bush. He looked at the group the same way as they looked at him. The kid then asked, "Wait, is that, really-"

Chakotay asked, "Ash?"

Ash then replied surprised and happily, "Commander! I don't believe it, you guys are actually back!"


	4. Introductions and science

CHAPTER THREE: INTRODUCTIONS AND SCIENCE

Harry then realized, "I remember now, you were with your friends, um, Brock and Misty, right?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah but they're back at home. So, what are you guys doing here though? I thought you were still lost in your universe?"

Tuvok then answered Ash's question, "We returned back to the Alpha quadrant approximately a month ago. The reason why we are here is because a Klingon vessel was mysteriously destroyed by an unknown cause."

Chakotay continued, "We found that same rift that brought us here before from about four years ago, and because it was near the vessel when we found it, we assumed that it may have engulfed part of it."

Ash then thought about the parts him and his friends were finding and he asked "Would this be part of this Klingand vessel?"

"It's pronounced Klingon and", the commander looked over the part and said; "This is a plasma conduit. Where did you find this?"

"Well, me and my friends were walking to route 44 in order to get to Luminose city, then I tripped over some kind of metal thinking that it may have been from an accident."

Harry said, "There was an accident in space."

Ash chuckled and continued, "Then Clement found that behind a bush and we were taking it to Professor Sycamore to see if he knew what it was."

Ichet then asked, "Who is this Clement?"

"Th-that would me", as a blonde boy wearing some pale blue suit, also wearing a backpack, came out of the bush. Alongside him was a little girl, who was his sister, who also had blonde hair wearing a brown dress, with a little handbag, and in it was an orange mouse creature. Afterwards, an older girl with honey blonde hair, pink style hat, and also wearing a pinkish dress, came out from the bush.

Chakotay said, "And I assume these are your friends?"

Ash nodded, "Yep, is this Clement, Bonnie, and Serena."

Serena greeted, "Hello."

Bonnie happily said, "Hi!"

Then the little orange mouse went, "Dedenene!"

Clement finally greeted, "Nice to meet you."

Harry whispered over to Ash saying, "At least you got somebody who isn't Brock who makes goo-goo eyes at the first woman he sees."

Ash laughed a little harder saying, "Well, Bonnie try's to get Clement here a wife."

This made Clement form a sweat drop on the side of his head, and caused Ash, Serena, and Harry to hold in their laughs.

"I take it back then", said Harry as he tried to figure out which is worse.

Chakotay also laughed a little while Ichet and Tuvok remained silent. Clement then spoke up, to change the subject asking, "So are you aliens?"

The commander said, "Me and Harry here are Human, Tuvok and Ichet, however, are not", as he pointed to who was who.

Tuvok then explained, "I am Vulcan."

Ichet also explained, "I am Caleein (I don't know Ichet's species)."

Everyone except Ash stood there in awe as they saw their first aliens. Then Bonnie looked down at Harry's boot and said, "Mr. Harry, your boot is on fire."

Harry confusingly said, "What?"

He looked down to see his boot started to burn as the little chick they met earlier put a burning amber on the side of his boot. It started to spread up his leg and Harry shook his boot in fright while exclaiming, "Do you a water Pokémon for this thing?!"

Ash replied in a hurry, "Yep, Greninja!"

An almost five foot humanoid frog came out and stood there, seeing the fire on Harry's foot. Ash then said, "Greninja, could you put out the fire on Harry's foot?"

He nodded his head and let out a small water shot that put it out. Ichet was intrigued and Harry looked unhappy as he picked up the little bird. It then squealed happily, "Torchic Torchic!"

Ash the laughed a little saying, "I think the Torchic wants your attention."

Harry then groaned, "Commander, permission to go to sickbay for a check on the little accident?"

Chakotay nodded replying, "Permission granted."

Harry then tapped his badge saying, "Transporter room, beam to sickbay."

And then the blue transparent light surrounded Harry as he was being beamed up. Everyone, except Ash, was stunned by it. Clement exclaimed, "How did he-"

Tuvok answered his assumable incomplete question, "We have a transportation system on Voyager called a transporter that can move matter from one place to another within the span of a few seconds."

However, they saw the little Torchic walk up to the area where Harry was transported and it started to breakdown and cry, "Torchiiiic."

Chakotay, "I think someone already misses Harry", he sighed and said, "Tuvok, would you take the little torchy-", Ash corrected him, "Torchic.", "-sorry, Torchic to Voyager and bring her to Harry. I don't want to have a crying Pokémon sitting there being miserable."

Tuvok questioned the commander, "Are you sure commander?"

"I'm sure."

Tuvok nodded, picked up the little chick and then contacted the transporter room saying, "Transporter, one to beam up."

And he was also gone in a beam as well, which left Chakotay and Ichet down there with Ash, Clement, Serena, and Bonnie along with their Pokémon being out Pikachu, Greninja, and Bonnie's little Dedenne. Seeing as there wasn't much to do the Ichet said, "Commander since we are here and we are being inefficient with the time, shouldn't we run scans and study these, Pokémon?"

Chakotay nodded, "That's good idea, as long as it is alright with them of course."

Ash said, "Well, Pikachu already at one point was scanned so it wouldn't hurt a second time. You just have to get Greninja's approval."

"In that case, is it alright to run a few scans?"

Greninja nodded, and Bonnie also said, "As long as it doesn't hurt Dedenne, he'll do it."

The little mouse went, "Dede."

Chakotay reassured, "I can assure you that the scans won't cause any pain."

Ichet started to scan the Pikachu, marking down all the factors and biology of him. He then said, "This, Pikachu, seems to produce a bioelectrical pulse, and has a high amount of ferrous material in its tail."

Ash explained then to Ichet, "Pikachu is an electric type Pokémon so he generates electricity and knows the move iron tail which hardens his tail."

"Electric type?"

Chakotay then told Ash, "Ichet was brought on Voyager about a year after we first met, you'll have to explain the whole type thing to him."

Ash then nodded, "Alright, there are 18 different types of Pokémon that so far exist: Normal, dragon, electric, poison, steel, dark, psychic, rock, ground, water, ice, flying, fire, grass, bug, fairy, fighting, and ghost. Pokémon can have one or a combination of any two types, an example would be Greninja here who is a water and dark type."

Ichet scanned the Greninja, and he then looked at the tri-quarter and said, "His biology is entirely different as his cells can break down specific molecules down into water molecules, and somehow, he can also produce dark energy with the digested matter."

"That's basically why he's a water and dark type."

Chakotay asked, "So, they produce no waste matter?"

Clement spoke up saying, "Well, Pokémon aren't like humans, they take the food and water and break it down to the point where it can be used for their attacks or healing."

"If only that was like it back home."

Bonnie then spoke up, "What's it like back home?"

Chakotay sighed, and said, "Well, back in our universe, Pokémon don't exist. Instead we have these Pokémon-like creatures called animals, which are non-sentient and feral."

Everyone but Ash looked confused, but their confusing came back when the blue transporter beam came down and brought Tuvok and the Holographic doctor named Doctor. Chakotay greeted both of them, "Tuvok, Doctor."

Both of them said, "Commander."

The doctor looked at the Pokémon and said, "What on earth is that?", more specifically pointing to Greninja. Chakotay explained for the next 30 minutes what is going on and what happened. The Commander then suggested, "Since you and your friends are walking over to this Luminose city, how about we give you a small lift?"

Ash nodded, "That sounds like an idea."

Serena the asked, "So, are we going to your, uh, spaceship?"

Tuvok said, "That is if you wish to do so."

The group nodded and accepted the invitation, and Chakotay then tapped his communicator, "Chakotay to Tom."

The pilot spoke up, "Tom here."

"Bring down the Delta Flyer, we got some guests coming aboard Voyager for a while and then we'll drop them off at their destination."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Back on Voyager, Tom was walking down the hall to the shuttle bay when Harry came by and asked, "You going down to the surface?"

Tom replied, "Yeah, Chakotay wanted me to bring down the Delta Flyer for some guests. Do you know who he's talking about?"

"I'll keep that as a surprise", Harry grinned a little as Tom tried to figure out what he was talking about.

* * *

Tuvok looked behind to notice the two unknown Pokémon in the bag. As they popped out, Tuvok asked Chakotay, "Commander, what should we do with them?"

Everyone turned to see the Pokémon, only for the Doctor to scan them and write down the information. He asked, "What are they?"

Ash walked up pointing to the blue canine Pokémon, "That's a Riolu," then he pointed to the red reptilian one saying, "And that's a-", the commander cut him off saying, "Charmander?"

Ash then smiled, "So you do remember what Pokémon it was."

"To be honest, it was the Charmander that brought up the memory of those damn criminals stealing it."

"Those Team Rocket criminals I assume?"

Tuvok then continued, "They are apparently part of this criminal organization trying to accomplish interstellar travel at light speed, denounce emotions, and try to defend the planet against disasters. It is contradicting and most illogical."

Everyone, this time including Ash, looked confused. Serena asked Tuvok, "Is it normal for a Vulcan alien to talk like that?"

Tuvok replied, "That is correct."

Moments later, a small ship comes down and lands onto the path. The shuttle's door opens and out comes a tall, brown haired man in a red/black uniform, with Harry walking behind him. The man shouted out, "Commander!"

Chakotay signaled, "Over here Tom!"

Ash looked up saying, "Wait, isn't that-"

Tom came from the bush and with a surprised look said, "So that's who the guests were. Nice to see you again Ash", as he bent over and shook Ash's hand. Ash replied, "Nice to see you again as well Mr. Parry," Ash sort of failed to remember his last name, "or would it be Lieutenant?"

"Nah, you can just call me Tom, but anyway, who is everyone else here, especially this, one", pointing at Greninja. Ash was confused by how everyone kept pointing at his Greninja oddly, but he remembered that they didn't know what it was anyway. To the Greninja, he found it slightly annoying and uncomfortable.

Chakotay told Tom, "We'll explain everything on the way to Voyager, but for now, let's get those two Pokémon in the bag over there to the shuttle and-", he was cut off by the little fire bird squealing, "Torchic Torchic!"

The commander looked displeased and asked, "What is she doing here?"

Harry came out and apologized, "Sorry commander, but she followed me from sickbay over to the shuttle bay and almost got trapped in the shuttle door."

Chakotay looked at the doctor, only he said, "If you think I'm the one responsible, I tried to run a couple scans on her myself and she wouldn't sit still unless Ensign here was with her."

Ash then explained to them, "Well, she probably got attached to Harry and basically she wants him to be his trainer."

Harry then said, "I'm a Starfleet ensign, not a Pokémon trainer."

"You don't have to be a trainer to have a Pokémon, but she probably wants to stay with you though."

Harry shook his poor head in defeat, and everyone walked into the shuttle, except Tuvok, Ichet, and the doctor transported instead. Ash asked Chakotay, "Should I put Greninja in his Pokéball?"

Chakotay answered, "If your Pokémon are well behaved then he can stay out, you may have to convince Janeway though, but as long as your Pokémon don't create a mess like last time, then your good."

"Don't worry, my pokemon behave better than last time, right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded his head, "Pika."


	5. Back on Voyager

CHAPTER FOUR: BACK ON VOYAGER

The Delta Flyer came out of the PokeEarth's atmosphere and Voyager soon came into view. Everyone was amazed by the sight, Ash then said, "So that's what Voyager looks like."

Clement stood there flabbergasted, "I didn't even know it was possible to have ships in space."

Chakotay then said, "The Federation has taken many precautions to ensure the safety of the crew. Shields, sickbay, weaponry, warp drive with speeds up to warp 9.97, and even quantum slipstream drive, which we took apart and let Starfleet dissect and study."

Serena then said, still in awe, "You probably could fly the whole galaxy with that."

Harry then replied, "Actually Warp is pretty slow compared to the slipstream. However, the last time we tried that, Voyager nearly got destroyed and everyone on the ship nearly was killed. The only thing that stopped it was a future me who knocked Voyager out of the slipstream."

The whole guest group looked befuddled, "Future you?"

"That would take days to explain, but think of me in 15 years contacting me to do something."

The conversation stopped dead as Tom called out, "Entering shuttle bay."

Once he landed the craft carefully inside the bay on the pad, the bay door closed and then Tom opened up the shuttle door. As the Voyager crew walked out, the commander told the guests, "Stay here, I want to make a surprise for the captain."

Ash nodded and smiled at the idea, while outside Janeway and Tuvok entered the bay. She asked, "Alright I see you brought the shuttle in one piece like always, but where are these guests you said you were bringing?"

Chakotay grinned saying, "One of them you may know actually", he turned around yelling out, "Alright everyone, come on out."

Ash walked out first and saw the surprised look on Janeway's face as she said, "Ash?"

Ash nodded saying, "At least you remember captain."

A smiled appeared on Janeway's face while she then said, "I remember you because of your little yellow friend, Pikachu, giving Neelix his singing Jiggly friend, and the fact you turned to mess hall into a literal translation."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of his forehead as Pikachu, who also had a sweat drop, said, "Pika Pikachu."

Ash then explained, "Well don't worry captain, our Pokémon are more well behaved than what happened four years ago."

Janeway nodded said, "Then I could allow your, humanoid Pokémon, friend out, but are Brock and Misty's Pokémon better behaved?"

Chakotay then stepped in saying, "Actually he has some new friends with him", as he moved his arm showing Clement, Bonnie, and Serena to the captain. They all said hello to Janeway, and she greeted as well. Tuvok then informed everyone, "Captain, they must of course go to sickbay for standard procedures."

Bonnie asked, "What procedures?"

Then Janeway explained, "When someone comes onto the ship from another planet that isn't known or categorized, we usually send our personal and any visitors to sickbay to check for disease, infections, or anything that could cause a ship wide pandemic. So, think of it like a doctor's visit."

Clement then asked "How much would it cost though?"

"In the federation, we eliminated money, poverty, and needs for food, water, and other essentials. Everything is, technically, free, but everyone still has duties and work."

Ash then said, "If that was only like that on our planet."

Chakotay replied, "Maybe if your planet was in federation space and your leaders would agree to the terms of the federation rules, then it could happen", ending it with a smile.

The group walked out of the bay and toward sickbay. As they entered, the doctor, in his office looking at information on the computer screen, looked up and saw the whole group. He then said, "Standard procedures, well at least I'll be able to study these, Pokémon, more efficiently than on surface, or like last time."

He ran the medical scanner over everyone's body, picking up no infections or any type of problem, and then put away his device saying, "Everything checks out alright."

Janeway held up her hand, stopping the doctor, saying, "Now wait a minute, there are more Pokémon that haven't gone under the procedure."

The doctor looked confused and asked, "There are only three here, I don't see any more?"

Ash, "Guys, I think we need to bring the rest of our Pokémon out."

Everyone nodded and said, "Ok."

And one by one, Ash's Goodra, Noivern, Talonflame, Hawlucha; Serena's Braixen and pancham; Clement's Luxray, chespin, and bunneldy; and Bonnie's little green creature, who was originally asleep but woken up by the excitement, came out. The Doctor looked horrified by the amount of room that was left and the room that all the Pokémon took up. He then said, "I know Dr. Phlox had pets in his sickbay but this is ridiculous!"

Everyone gave a small chuckle, while most of the Pokémon looked around confused. The doctor scanned everyone one of them only to have two tested as positive for something. "After scanning them all I can conclude this, this one here has an irregular heartbeat being caused by a fluctuating bioelectric pulse", as he pointed to the Luxray, "And this one here has a kidney stone with a preforming kidney disease", as he pointed to the Goodra.

Ash looked at the doctor and then Goodra almost panicking, "Wait, that's not possible I had her checked out yesterday at the Pokémon center a-a-and they said she was fine."

"Then apparently they didn't do a good job, but no worries 10 milligrams of tricordrazine should stagnate the process and help flush out the kidney stone. For the lion creature, he'll just have 5 milligrams of cordrazine, which should help regulate his heartbeat, unless that's normal."

Clement looked at the scanner and said, "That's Luxray's normal heartbeat doctor, there's no problem."

The doctor then said, "Well, then that should be it since everyone else checks out alright, now if you would please pack up all the, Pokémon creatures here."

The group nodded, but before they packed everyone up, Serena asked, "Is it alright if they stay out?"

Janeway thought and said with a stern face, "On the account of the mess hall incident when Ash was last aboard Voyager, I'll limit the Pokémon you can have out to a maximum of one."

This meant that Ash let his Greninja stay out, Serena let her Braxien out, and Clement kept his Luxray out. Chakotay, Tuvok, and the doctor went to their rightful stations, while the captain said, "I'll lead you off to the mess hall and then return to the bridge. I'm sure someone will probably wonder what you are but when I'm leading you into there, they know it's alright with me unless…", then she gave off a stern face which Ash already knew what she was going to say.

As they walked to the mess hall, Ash then told Pikachu, "Well Pikachu, it'd be great to see Neelix again after four years."

Janeway explained, "Well, Neelix doesn't work on Voyager, he's back in the Delta Quadrant."

"How come?"

"Well, about a month ago, we ran into a Talaxian mining base and we helped free those Talaxians miners from there oppressors who were going to destroy the entire asteroid which was their home. After that, Neelix stayed there and, well, got married to a Talaxian woman, who I can't correctly remember the name, but we usually would have some contact with him though."

Bonnie then told Clement, "See Clement? Even the aliens get married."

This made a sweat drop appear on the side of his forehead as he was embarrassed about his sister's action. The captain looked back and asked Ash, "Does this normally happen?"

Ash replied while holding in a laugh, "Well, Bonnie usually would try to find Clement a wife while in the process kinda embarrassing him."

"Well, he could find a non-human wife in the federation, or something like Tom where he marries a half and half."

Clement didn't like where the topic was going only until they reached the mess hall and he was relieved to find that they made it, or the topic would have went farther. The captain then gestured before leaving, "You can order your food and drinks from the counter over there or the replicators, Chakotay will be back in, half an hour, to bring you to…" she paused as she didn't know where they had to go, "Where do you need to go?"

Ash said, "We were going to Luminose city to Prof. Sycamore.

Captain nodded and walked to the hall entrance. Once exited, she looked back and said to herself with half grinning, "If only their planet was in our universe."

Then a male voice appears, "I think I can help you with that, Kathy."

As soon as she heard that name she said, "Q, don't you…"

Then, thinking everything moved, nothing happened. She looked surprised, until Chakotay came on the com. Badge saying, "Captain, the planet disappeared off the viewer screen."

"Take a guess who it was who did it?", sounding nicely ticked off.

"Q?"

"Correct, are we still in Ash's universe though?"

"We still are; however there is a small quantum rift we can go through since its quantum frequency matches ours."

"Then go through it Chakotay."

"Aye, captain."

On the bridge Chakotay ordered, "Tom, set coordinates and fly us into the quantum rift."

The pilot nodded, "Aye sir."

Again once again, Voyager flew through the rift, only instead of appearing in the last place they were, they appeared in front of a planet with a floating star base around it. Tom then informed, "Sir, we are currently at planet Bajor, heading toward Deep Space Nine."

The commander sighed and said, "I don't know why the hell Q would want us here but, at least he brought us back to a federation run place."


	6. Deep Space Nine

CHAPTER FIVE: DEEP SPACE NINE

Voyager came closer to the docking ports of the ex-Cardassian starbase. They mounted onto it, and the captain looked toward Chakotay and said, "We better tell Ash and his friends about the little 'detour'. I just hope we don't encounter Cardassians or the Jem'hadar. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Tuvok then nodded, "Aye, captain", and Janeway and Chakotay walked off the bridge to the mess hall, to see the group talking with a few people, and the Pokémon, well, talking to themselves. The captain walked up and got Ash's attention, "Ash we have a small problem, mainly about your departure of Voyager."

Ash looked up and asked, "What happened?"

"A certain someone decided to move your entire solar system into our universe. We don't know where, but I know it is probably in federation territory, hopefully", now with the worrying thoughts coming in about possible threats.

Clement stuttered, but still asked, "W-who moved o-our pl-planet?"

"Who", a voice appeared like before spooking everyone except Janeway. Then a bright flash and a man in a captain's uniform appeared, "Q, that's who."

Janeway groaned, rolling her eyes, complaining, "Do you always have to mess around with everything?"

Q looked at Janeway and said, trying to comfort, "Now, now Kathy, I didn't wipe off the entire planet. I simply moved it into an empty area in federation space; the Q council can't do anything since technically the whole system wasn't even in this universe."

"I'm not too sure you can go through universes."

"Your right, I would lose my powers, but thanks to Voyager cutting the boundaries for me to do something other than look at everything, I decided to be a little genie and grant you a wish."

"That doesn't mean you actually take someone else's planet and throw it somewhere else!"

Q started to get annoyed a little, "It's not like they won't notice much difference. They'll still be using their Pokémon creatures to battle each other and just 'take over the world' and 'take over the universe', which I find very hilarious coming from such primitive beings."

Serena raised her hand and asked, "Um, excuse me, but, who are you exactly?"

"I am Q. You can relate me like your little Pokémon as my name is also my species. However, our species can manipulate time, space, matter and energy, and also anger your 'legendry gods' as well."

Ash's head went up and then exclaimed, "Wait, you actually met them?"

"I did and I made them disappear, and I hope they learned from that. However, since I'm not going to keep this conversation up any longer, I'll be on my way. Goodbye, bipedals", Q snapped his fingers and he was gone in a flash. Janeway rolled her eyes up and face palmed herself. Only for Chakotay look at the group and say, "Welcome to our universe, one hell of a place", and turned around, walking out of the mess hall.

Janeway then said, "Before we go find your planet, if Q was nice enough to give the coordinates of it, we parked on the space station Deep Space Nine mainly as a pick up and information stop. If you want we could bring everyone for a tour there, if captain Sisko allows?"

Everyone nodded and Bonnie said, "Are there going to be more aliens?"

Janeway half grinned and sighed, "Well, there will be, but there is one who might sell his mother for those Pokémon of yours."

Ash asked, "Who?"

"I'll leave that for when we get there. He is very recognizable."

The captain led everyone, along with Tuvok, as he was coming to the mess hall and they both were talking about the quantum fluctuation and how it is a wormhole in nearly 12 different places. Janeway ensured Tuvok that he doesn't need to come and had him hold the rbidge. They beamed off the ship and walked down the corridors to the center of the starbase.

The place was huge structure with multiple humanoid species moving in and out. Janeway looked around cautiously for the 'recognizable' one. Chakotay then pointed at mainly of the areas, "As you can see, shop for clothes, bar, captain's area, sickbay, conference, kinda like Voyager, only instead, it's a starbase, not a federation vessel."

Many of the people looked at the unusual Pokehumanoids that walked by, but soon continued on their way. They got into the bar as only to sit down at the large tables, then Chakotay said to Janeway, "His brother is working the bar today", only for Janeway to reply, "at least I know he won't try to argue and scam."

The bartender was a short orange humanoid with large ears, wrinkled nose, and sharp teeth. Janeway went up and asked him, "Excuse Rom, but where's your brother?"

Rom replied, "He went to get a couple more crates of that human drink called whiskey."

Janeway nodded, then asked, "Do you have any coffee here?"

"Well, let me see", he then started to look through the inventory, Ash walked up with Pikachu on his shoulder, both tilting their heads at the sight, and the bartender went, "Ah, here we go."

He poured in a glass for the captain, who made a distasteful look and said, "What is this?"

"That's Lunar grown coffee."

"Do you have strong black coffee?"

"One moment", as he went to the back and then shouted out, "Quark, do we have any kind of beverage of black coffee?"

A voice came out, "It should be next to the Cardassian drinks to the left!"

"Ok", and he went back to the drinks and pulled out a bottle of it. And he poured it in, as it was accepted by the captain, "Much better."

"Yeah, 2 latinum bars though."

Janeway forgot about that, yet the captain of the station, Sisko, came in and said, "I'll pay it up for you."

He gave Rom two bars, and thanked him, "Thank you", and went off as Sisko began explaining, "Before you think of buying something, have some cash with you."

Ash nodded, "Will do."

Then Pikachu went, "Pikachu."

Sisko looked at him and said, "What is that?"

Ash then told him, "This is my friend Pikachu."

The Pokémon went, "Pika Pikachu!"

The man then said, "A fine pleasure to meet both of you", as he shook both of their hands.

He turned to Janeway and asked, "What brings Voyager to Deep Space, captain, I thought you were hunting a Klingon bird of prey?"

Janeway replied, "We were, but then we fell into their universe and found the rest of the vessel, then we invited them up to Voyager, and you know who decided to move their entire solar system to our universe", emphasizing the last part.

"Am I thinking about who you're thinking about?"

"Affirmative."

"Why the hell doesn't he just leave people alone for once?"

Sisko walked out of the bar and waved farewell to the guests, then another orange man came out, only this time it was, "Quark", mumbled Janeway as she saw him eye Pikachu. He then said, "Well, well, well, what an unusual creature there; is he up for sale?"

Ash then looked to Pikachu and back to Quark, "No he isn't", and both him and Pikachu crossed their arms. Quark didn't look too pleased but looked at the Greninja and asked, "How about him, 200 latinum bars, eh?"

Greninja didn't like the Ferengi as he tried to buy off his friends.

"He isn't for sale either", replied Ash as he was getting slightly annoyed.

"Tough bargainer, fine, in that case since you aren't interested in selling, how about buying?"

Janeway then asked, "What do you have, a functioning slipstream?"

"I would be selling that for over 50000 latinum bars if I must, but no. That symbol there,", pointing at Ash's hat, "I have some spheres that look like that."

Ash then wondered and said, "Wait, you actually have Pokéballs for sale?"

"So that's what they're called, but yes, I recently acquired them after some unusual group people sold them to me for one strip worth."

Janeway was surprised on that, "Pretty interesting deal."

"You mean a pretty damn good deal, I couldn't find any other deal like it, and I got three of them with strange creatures inside which made it the best deal I've gotten so far. However, Odo and Sisko told me to keep them stored, but also keep them well maintenance."

"Would it be possible for us to have them?"

"If you got the monetary cash, then yes it would be possible."

Ash then looked toward Janeway and asked, "Is this the guy you were explaining to us earlier about?"

Janeway replied with a heavy tone, "Correct."

Quark walked back and brought out three Pokéballs, yet he told them, "This one contains a bird, this one contains a dragon, and this one contains a, something."

"Could we use the holodeck and see what they are?"

Quark started to look around, "Well, I suppose I could show you what I have, if you bring your commander and other, odd, guests along."

Ash then stated, "So you can try to buy off there Pokémon?", with Pikachu finishing with an angry speech and small sparks appearing off his cheeks, "Pika Pikachu!"

Quark didn't seem spooked as he knew it was a threat coming from an oversized yellow mouse. They moved everything to the holodeck and started to throw out one ball. The first ball that Quark tossed, opened and released a 5 foot tall bird with yellow feathers doing down from its head, short beak, back place up to the eyes, screeching out, "PIIIIIDDDDGGGEEE!"

Now the Ferengi was scared, "I don't think it recuperated from last time."

Chakotay asked, "What the hell happened last time?"

"It went flying around attacking Me and Rom, and also Nog, but he got lucky as he shot it down."

The bird then perched right in front of the group, only it tilted its head toward Ash. She then happily screeched out, "Pidgeot!", and hugged Ash tightly.

Ash then said, as he was being slightly crushed, "I think is my Pidgeot."

The bird nodded, "Pidge!"

Janeway looked at Quark and almost threated, "You stole his Pokémon?"

Quark looked at the captain, "I did not steal them, nor even knew they were his. All I know is that three people came up and sold it to me. I'll show you the next two, but if they are his, and they want to be with him badly, pay up at 600 bars."

Janeway didn't look happy, Ash and Pikachu looked more or less pissed, and everyone else remained neutral. Quark popped the next one out to be, "Not a Charizard", as Chakotay sighed. The captain looked and said, "You met one?"

"We were nearly incinerated by one."

Janeway towards Chakotay looking shocked, "Why wasn't that put into the report?"

"I left that out on purpose, although…"

He was cut off as the dragon landed in front of them. It stood and greeted, "Charizard."

Ash the asked it, "Are you?"

Charizard nodded his head. Ash made a really ticked off face in Quark's direction. The Ferengi threw the third one releasing a weird green creature with some sort of flower around its neck. It then asked, "Megan?"

She apparently walked up with the puzzled face and then yelped, "Meganium!", and knocked over Ash in glee and hugged him. Quark stuck out his hand and said, "600."

Janeway then said, "I'll contact Sisko on this."

And as she was just about to walk out, Captain Sisko came in and screamed, "Quark, what did I say about letting them out?!"

"Come down captain, we are trying to arrange a trade to get Ash here his Pokémon friends back."

"They're his?", as he pointed to Charizard.

Chakotay said, "The Pidgeot, Charizard, and this, other one, recognize him."

Sisko then said to Ash, "You got some 'interesting' friends as this one nearly set the whole starbase on fire!"

Ash then looked in confusion and shock, "Wait, Charizard did what?"

"Your friend nearly set the Deep Space Nine on fire. Luckily, He only caused Garak to suffer 1st degree burns, mainly I blame that on the flammable cloth he wore."

Quark whispered to himself, "Personally it should've been Odo to be set on fire."

Greninja heard his whisper and side swiped him, knocking the Ferengi onto his back. Sisko looked at the scene and said, "Thank you", and Greninja nodded. The starbase captain continued, "As of the current events, I will pay for the three of them."

The three Pokémon cheered as the rest nodded, clapped, and Ash then shook Sisko's hands and said, "Thank sir."

"I doing it because of that they were yours, and I don't want to have the dragon burning the place down again."

Quark whispered, "Still…", except he stopped as the Greninja make a threating look that told Quark to shut up. He still talked, only out loud, "I would like the payment right now, however, just as a precaution to make sure I don't get swindled."

And Sisko did so, and quark passed the Pokéballs to Ash. Janeway then said, with a "headache", "I think it's time to go back to Voyager."

However, Chakotay looked behind and saw the Riolu in the stations sickbay and went to get it. As the group got to the stations transporters to get off, the commander returned, with the blue canine in an "unable to battle" state. Chakotay puzzled, "I wonder if he saw Odo shape shift, or just was in shock of everything around him."

Clement asked, "Shape shift? You mean like a Zoroark?"

"A what?"

Then Sisko appeared, "I'll explain Odo's ability, he is technically not solid, as his people call it, he is a changeling meaning that he can change into just about anything in here."

Serena then asked the station captain, "Like what?"

Then the captain suddenly reformed into another person and then he said, "Like me."

The Poke group went into shock as they saw Odo's little disguise act, Ash, still amazed, exclaimed, "Whoa, I didn't know there were aliens that could actually be like a Zoroark or a Ditto."

Odo looked at him, with his usual stern face, and asked, "What are those?"

"They are Pokémon that have your kind of ability to change into anything or make illusions."

"I'll add those two species to my list of unwanted guests. The last thing I need are spies around here", he walked away thinking about the problem.

Janeway tapped her badge, and rubbed her head, "Transporter, all to beam up."

And the group teleported back up to Voyager.


	7. Beginning to return to home

CHAPTER SIX: BEGINNING TO RETURN TO HOME

After the annoying buying session with Quark, and the "new" Pokémon that Ash had "acquired", Ash realized something and told the captain, "Hang on, I can't carry the three of them."

Janeway looked at Ash and asked, "Why not?"

"I already have six Pokémon in my possession, and that's the limit I can have."

"So, you're saying that we have your Pokémon that you can't have because you already reached the maximum amount of Pokémon?"

"Uh, yeah, that's it basically."

"Well, what am I going to do with them; we don't have Neelix to watch over them?"

Ash thought for a bit, then an idea popped up and he asked, "Why don't you have the others have them?"

Pikachu said, "Pika."

"The rest of my crew?", the captain looked unwelcome to the idea, "I would've thought that the best solution would be to give it to your friends, not the chief staff."

"I know, but, I think it would be a good idea to show the Pokémon the chiefs to show that not everyone will shoot them and the chiefs the Pokémon so they can have a decent friendship."

The captain still didn't agree with it and said, "Maybe your pidge and Meganium friend would be the nicer bunch, but if Sisko is right, I don't want to see the mess hall on fire with Tom running around naked screaming that the dragon decided to have culinary barbeque of Vulcans, Humans, and Bajorans."

Ash laughed, "Well, you can ask the Pokémon who they would like to stay with."

Janeway thought it over and said, "Seems reasonable, but I'll still like caution on your Charizard friend."

"Alright", nodded Ash as they then got to the sickbay for the standard procedures. After the checking went, Janeway said, "Alright, do to some new circumstances, we need to give a new "trainer" to each of the Pokémon here."

Clement asked, "Who?"

"Well, I suggested that we give it to you, Serena, and your sister, but Ash insisted about giving it to my crew to have the experience of having a Pokémon."

Chakotay asked, "Who will be getting which Pokémon?"

"Assemble all the chief staff members, will be getting the Pokémon's approval on who they go with."

So in thirty minutes, all the chief staff, the captain, and Ash with Greninja and Pikachu, were in the conference room, when the captain finally spoke, "I assembled everyone, except Seven who thought it was irrelevant, but I can't blame to be honest, because Ash suggested an idea for everyone depending on what the Pokémon decide."

Tom asked, "What do you mean decide?"

The doctor then questioned, "And what is the idea more importantly?"

Janeway continued, "The three Pokémon we recently acquired from Deep Space Nine and the two that the away team brought on board, are going to choose who they would be with."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, until the chief engineer, B'Elanna, asked, "So how long are we supposed to get stuck with these, things?"

"For about 3 days until we can get to our earth and tell Starfleet about the Klingon vessel, then go another seven light years to their earth and drop the Pokémon off there."

Everyone looked confused, Tuvok asked, "Captain, there are no planets within that area, unless there is a correlation with the missing planet from Ash's universe."

Janeway answered, "You're right Tuvok, there is a correlation. Q decided to move his planet over to our universe."

Everyone now understood and the commander asked, "Who will be getting which Pokémon?"

Ash then stepped in saying, "That's where the Pokémon decide", and he opened one revealing the Pidgeot, "Pidgeee! Pi?"

She tilted her head as she looked over the entire staff, until Ash asked, "Well, Pidgeot, you get to choose who you want to be with for the next couple of days."

The bird looked over everyone and then flew over to Harry, happily shouting, "Pidge!"

Harry then smiled, "I got myself another bird, oh well."

The torchic bounced up, "Torchic Torchic!"

"Pidge", the giant bird greeted as they shook wings.

Ash brought out the Charizard, as it roared, "CHARRR!", and looked at everyone. He turned his head to see Ash. Ash asked him, "Since I can't carry you, you get to pick who you want to be with for the next couple of days."

The dragon looked at everyone and hitchhiker thumb at Tom, "Charizard."

Janeway murmured, "I was joking when I said Tom on fire."

Ash chuckled, and pulled out Meganium. She went happily yipping, "Megan!"

Ash told her, "Alright Meganium, you'll kind have to pick someone here, since I can't carry you in your Pokéball."

She looked over everyone and chose the doctor out of everyone. All he could say, as she nuzzled him, was, "I wonder what her reaction will be when I deactivate myself."

Ash looked at Pikachu, and both of them shrugged. They now only had to deal with the Riolu and the Charmander. The Riolu chose Chakotay, and the Charmander chose Tuvok. The captain sighed in relief, "Damn good thing I didn't get one."

Ash then passed Harry, the doctor, and Tom the Pokéballs for each of the given Pokémon. Tom and the doctor put away "their" Pokémon while Harry kept Pidgeot out of her Pokéball. Then the captain ordered, "Alright, now that everything is done, back to your stations, and put away your new friends in your quarters."

Everyone who had a Pokémon did so, while the ones that didn't, meaning, the captain and Ash the asked, "I have a question though, do we have our own area to live in until we get back?"

Ash's friends then said, "Do we?"

Janeway then answered, "Well, unless you wouldn't mind sleeping in the same cargo bay as the Borg children, I'll be giving you a quarters for all four of you to share."

Everyone took the second choice, only Clement wanted to see the, what he called, cybernetic people.


	8. The Klingons are coming!

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE KLINGONS ARE COMING

The next day, everyone got up at their times for their duty shifts. The group didn't have much to do, so they went on their own little ways around the ship. Clement went to engineering to marvel at the technology, and help B'Elanna a bit with replacing a couple conduits, then having another engineer watch over to make sure he did it correctly. Ash went to sickbay to see if he could help the doctor incorporate some of the PokéDex information into Voyager's computers. Serena, well, there wasn't many things she could've done, and Bonnie went talking with Naomi and some of the Borg children.

The events that did take place from when they went to bed to the next day of the crew mates with Pokémon are shown below:

Harry had to deal with two birds, one basically a child and the being an adult. Unknowingly to Harry, the torchic referred to him as her new father and Pidgeot as her new mother, which made Pidgeot laugh, but get into the idea of it.

Tom basically woke up to see a giant orange fire breathing dragon sleeping in the middle of the quarters. B'Elanna tried to convince him to get rid of it mainly because the problem was her child woke up sometimes because of Charizard. On a brighter note, Charizard woke up and left the quarters for the whole night to sleep in cargo bay one.

Tuvok did his usual routine, only for the charmander to appear once he exited his bedroom. The Vulcan was constantly bothered by the little dragon and started to explain it patience, logic, and other subjects that confused the Pokémon.

The doctor didn't require sleep because, of course, he is a hologram. The only thing was, was that Meganium did require sleep and ended up sleeping on one of the bio-beds. The doctor mumbled to himself, "Luckily, most of the time, no one needs to go to sickbay in their sleep", and he sighed and continued on his work.

Chakotay had the Riolu sleep in the main room of the quarters since the commander and Seven slept in their bed. Seven did convince Chakotay to have him move the Riolu to Ichet since that would increase the amount of responsibility and produce inefficient time, like a Borg would normally say. After arguing with the captain for five minutes, Ichet became the new guardian of the little canine, who wasn't as happy but still glad of it.

At around noon, Ash and his friends were sitting in the mess hall, talking mainly of what happened during the day. Ash started, "It was kind of hilarious seeing as the doctor tried to get Meganium off that bio-bed device. Afterwards we were putting in information on the Pokémon and he constantly criticized everyone one of them, even Meganium.

"So, what happened with you guys though?"

Clement said, "To be honest, the technology here is incredible! They can replicate just about anything, their tools are much more advanced than what I could build in a whole decade, and then scanning devices can pick up even the most minute crack on something."

Serena looked down since there wasn't much she did. Ash asked her, "Anything you found interesting Serena?"

She looked up and said, "Even though this place is interesting, I can't seem to find anything to really do."

Bonnie then said, "Well, why don't you try talking with someone. Me and dedenne didn't do anything and we were talking to a couple of kids about each other's planets, although it was kind of confusing about a matur-something chamber."

Serena then smiled a little at that, then Tom came into the mess hall looking tired and dragged around. He walked up to replicator and said, "Coffee, strong, black."

A swirling effect created a cup of strong, black coffee, which he drank in one shot. He then walked over to Ash and said, "Did you ever have problems with that Charizard of yours?"

Ash answered, "I did for about a year after he evolved, why?", knowing that the beat pilot was going to give a database load of reasons.

"Your friend snored a little too loudly and woke up our daughter which in turn woke him up as well. Afterwards, me and B'Elanna had a small debate whether to keep it or not. Now even though I was winning; Charizard left the quarters to God knows where in the ship, and to be honest", now a little calmer, "B'Elanna is probably right since that event kept us up for nearly an hour", he got up and walked dover to the machine again, "Coffee, strong, black", and whipped up another cup worth.

Tom continued, "Chakotay got that Riolu to stay with Ichet, I was wondering if this time, one of you could keep it instead."

Ash said, "Well, I'm full and Bonnie has no Pokéballs, so the one ones left is Clement and Serena."

"Well, not necessarily, you could try persuading the captain."

Ash shook his head smirking, "By the looks of her reaction to getting no Pokémon, I don't think she wants one anytime soon."

"Alright then," setting his cup down, "which one of you would like to have it", as he gestured his hands to Serena and Clement. Serena said, "I already have a fire type with me, so…", then techie said, "I'll take him, I could use him for gym battles."

And so they agreed to it.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Janeway asked Tuvok, "Tuvok, what currently is the nearest planet to our coordinates right now?"

He checked the sensors, "Sensors show…", the sensors then beep, "Captain, I am picking up a Klingon bird of prey de-cloaking approximately 50 kilometers off port bow."

"On screen."

And the viewer screen showed a distortion, appear only as a Klingon vessel, similar to the one that was destroyed, de-cloaking and holding its position. The sensors beeped again with Tuvok informing, "They are hailing."

"Turn on the viewer."

And the viewer screen went on to show a dark skinned man, in a metallic suit with a ridge in his head, as it is normal for a Klingon to have those, then he spoke, "I am commander Kal'tok, are you the captain Janeway of the federation starship Voyager?"

"That would be me."

"The Klingon high council has asked me to locate you and escort you to Qo'onos."

Janeway looked slightly puzzled, "We were heading to Earth to give the information to Starfleet then they would send it to you."

"We understand your ways of conveying information but the council demands explanations of what caused the destruction of the Kel'Maknar."

"I can guarantee you that it wasn't caused by any fighting as our sensors picked up no phasor or disruptor activity. What may have happened was that a quantum rift may have engulfed part of the ship causing it to split in half and appear that the ship was destroyed by some form of weaponry."

"Did you find this other half", as Kal'tok got impatient.

"We did, but it still wasn't caused by any weaponry and we didn't bring all the pieces since they were scattered around the area."

"What area?"

"An area on a region of a planet from another universe. Or it was until a specific 'someone' came along and moved it seven light years from earth."

"How do we know that it isn't some cover up?"

"Because right now, I wouldn't be telling you exactly where is. We'll get to Starfleet in two days and the Klingon high council will receive the information needed about the ship."

There was a moment of silence, then the Klingon commander ended, "I'll contact the High council on your answer."

The screen went off and so did the Klingon vessel as it turned around and re-cloaked. Janeway sat down back into her chair and face palmed slowly thinking how the council will deal with it instead of the Federation council dealing with and telling it.


	9. Enterprise's visit

CHAPTER EIGHT: ENTERPRISE'S VISIT

After dealing with the Klingons, Voyager continued on its way to Earth. It was two days away, but there were very few obstacles, and some issues arose on the ship from the "new friends" as Harry was trying to figure out what is going on with Pidgeot, Tuvok baffled the Charmander with logic to the point of knocking him out virtually every time, Ichet has actually improved relations with the Riolu, Charizard was moved over form Tom to Clement, and the doctor deactivated at one point and shocked Meganium, then he had to explain to her what happened.

The captain after reading all of the problems and logs that they sent up caused her to have one massive headache, which she solved with four cups of coffee, one trip to sickbay, and taking a somewhat decent nap.

In the mess hall, Harry was having a somewhat decent breakfast until Tom walked and said, "Well Harry, how's the bird doing?"

Harry looked up to Tom and said, "Which one though?"

"The one you were given."

All the ensign could do was roll his eyes and groan, "I don't know what's going on with her. She apparently is getting pretty close to me to the point where the only time to myself is where I would practice on the holodeck, come here, or tend to my duty shifts.", as he finished off, sipping off his coffee.

Then Tom got the idea and said, "Maybe she 'likes' you more than regular?"

"More than regular? How…", Harry saw what Tom was trying to say. Ensign shook his head saying, "Not with a Pokémon."

Tom snorted, "Ha, it wouldn't be the first odd romance you've had."

"But they were all humanoids, not large birds…"

"Well, that's not for me to decide, that's for you to decide."

And the pilot walked off to the food counter and sat down at one of the emptier tables. He was starting to laugh a little at the idea of it, but went back to his food.

Tuvok then entered the mess hall with Tom and another crewman leaving. He looked as his usual Vulcan self, since he had a virtually constant poker face. Ash walked in a few minutes later and saw Tuvok sitting there in the far side of the hall. He decided to see how he was doing with "his" first Pokémon.

He walked up to Tuvok and, "Mr. Tuvok."

Pikachu also greeted, "Pikachu."

All Tuvok did was look at them and nod. Ash asked, "How's the Charmander doing for you?"

Tuvok hesitated, but retorted, "He is most impatient, hard to teach any basics, and constantly interrupts me when I am doing any form of task."

"Well, no one said that it would be easy to take care of a little Pokémon."

"Correct, but I was not told that the Charmander would be, irrational and disruptive."

Ash just held a laugh as he saw Tuvok try to deal with the Charmander.

Ash then explained to Tuvok, "Well, you'll just have to train him a bit when you have free time on your hands and you'll get him to be more patient and a lot less bothersome."

Tuvok thought it over and said, "That would be a logical course of action, however, I have my duties and rarely have any time that is free."

"Then you'll just have to find some time somewhere", suggested Ash as he walked to the food counter to find something for him and Pikachu to eat.

On the bridge, the captain and commander sat in their chairs while the lieutenant kept on course to Earth. Sensors beeped again for Tom to react, "Captain, sensors are showing the USS Enterprise is going to intersect us in approximately 23 seconds."

Janeway thought, 'Why would they need to intersect us if we are simply returning with the necessary information?'

Tuvok entered the bridge, Tom then said, "Enterprise is hailing."

The captain nodded, "On screen."

The screen then turned on showing a man in a red/black uniform with dark black hair and beard. He then greeted, "Captain Janeway, a fine pleasure to meet you."

"Captain Riker, what brings you here to escort us?"

The other captain snickered, "Either you found a way to read minds or you were playing joke. The reason of why I was sent to escort you was because you disappeared off our sensors despite the transmissions we were sending. Then captain Sisko sends a transmission to me saying that Voyager appeared at Deep Space Nine with some unusual guests."

"That is true. We did find the cause of what may have destroyed the Klingon vessel, as it turned out to be a phenomenon from the Delta Quadrant which we found to lead into another universe."

Riker looked surprised at that statement, but continued, "How did this, universal wormhole, move from the Delta Quadrant to the Klingon border?"

"According to what Tuvok and Seven were able to find, there are multiple routes to that universe. Unfortunately, you know who decided to move our guests' planet into our universe, like I wanted that", she mumbled the last part.

"Captain Sisko did tell me the same thing so I understand what is going on. Did Q at least give you the coordinates?"

Janeway walked a few feet in front and said, "Q said that he moved the planet about seven light years from our earth. It might be a conceivable to go there are try to have them become part of the Federation seeing as one of our guests have seen us before."

Riker looked at Janeway puzzled and questioned, "Before?"

"Around four years ago, we met a boy named Ash Ketchum who is currently aboard our ship along with his friends and their Pokémon, with some of my chief caring for a couple of them."

The other captain got a headache form the discussion and said, "You make your way to Earth, but before you continue, is it possible to see these guests?"

Janeway nodded, "Of course, I'll report to them about your arrival."

And the viewer screen turned off, and then the captain looked toward Chakotay, "We'd better get Ash and his friends ready for captain Riker's arrival. Tuvok, go down to transporter, we'll be there after we tell them about the arrival", and the two high chiefs left the bridge, with Tuvok walking off to the transporter room.

10 minutes later in the mess hall, every one of the group, except Clement, was sitting at down at the closest table to the food counter. Janeway entered the hall and walked over to the table greeting, "Morning."

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie of course replied, "Good morning captain!", and the Pokémon also greeted her in their Pokétalk. The captain sat down and started to explain, "I came here mainly to tell that another federation captain, William Riker, has come by escort Voyager to our earth. Now, he is allowing us to do it by ourselves, but he wants to see all of you and your Pokémon."

Ash then said, "It's almost like we became celebrities in only a two days."

"Well, I wouldn't say celebrities, but you are becoming more known, especially now that your planet is only a few light years from earth."

In a panting burst, Clement came out of breath into the mess hall. He tried to regain his breath, "Did…I…miss… any…thing?"

Janeway looked over with a half grin, "Only the fact that another federation captain is coming here to see you, speaking of which, I have to go down to transporter room to get him", and she got up and almost walking out. She turned around to get a cup of coffee, then walk out.

Down at the transporter room, Tuvok, Chakotay, and, still drinking, Janeway waited the other ships transporters to go. Vortok then said, "Granting Enterprise permission to beam over?"

The captain nodded, "Permission granted."

Then with the movement of a few swipes and buttons pressed, the transporting blue swirls appeared as a man, who was captain Riker, and a Klingon, named commander Worf, appeared on the transporter pad.

Chakotay greeted, "Captain, commander."

The two visitors nodded their heads exchanged handshakes, then Riker asked, "Sorry if I may cut to the chase, but where are your guests?"

Janeway answered his question, "They are currently in the mess hall, and seeing as I didn't want to cause some confusing, I decided to have it where you would meet them there."

Riker nodded and said, "Alright then, let's go."

And they all went to the mess hall.

Back there, Ash and his friends were discussing what would happen now that their planet was in a new universe full of different aliens. Clement asked Ash one very good question, "How come you never told us that you met aliens or other people from another universe?"

Ash sat there, explaining, "Well, no one would really believe that I met aliens and such. Arceus, maybe, some of the legendries, very likely, aliens, people would then think I saw a legendry."

Serena questioned, "Well, didn't that Q guy say he made them disappear?"

On a "coincidental" note, Q popped up behind them in a flash and said, "I didn't make them disappear."

Everyone was startled, only Ash groaned as he was already of Q's antics, "What do you want this time?"

"You, specifically, nothing. I'm just here to tell you that I did not get rid of them. I threw them into Fluidic space along with species 8472. Unfortunately those legendries are as legendry as a primitive human being."

Bonnie asked, "What is Species 84-."

Q finished her sentence, "8472? It is a non-humanoid species that is telepathic, has cells that can eat away at your tissue, and destroyed a large portion of the Borg collective."

Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone in a flash, literally. Then Janeway came into the mess hall with the visitors captain Riker and commander Worf. Ash stood up, then Voyager's captain introduced, "captain, these are the guests form the other universe, Ash, Serena, Clement, and Bonnie and their Pokémon, Pikachu, Greninja, Dedenne, and…"

Janeway forgot the name of the little green thing, so she asked, "What's his name again?"

Bonnie replied, "His Pokémon name is Zygarde, but I named him Squishy."

They all greeted, shook hands, then they all sat down and Riker engaged the conversation by asking, "So, you must be the boy Ash that Janeway was talking about?"

Ash nodded to his question. Riker continued, "So how did you meet Voyager because Janeway said Voyager fell into a quantum rift and appeared on your planet."

Tuvok corrected, "We were in his planet's atmosphere, not on the surface."

Riker nodded and Ash answered his question, "We met about four years ago when me, Brock, and Misty were at the Pokémon center getting our Pokémon checked, then Team rocket decided to steal a Charmander and make off with it. Then once we caught up to them, we found Chakotay, Tuvok, Harry, Tom, and Neelix fighting with them and teleporting away with the Charmander, but then returning it back to the center."

Worf asked, "What is this 'Team Rocket'?"

"It's one of the few criminal organizations trying to take over my world."

Riker asked, "How many?"

"Let's see, Team Rocket, Team Flare, Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and an Aether organization as well."

"And your people do nothing to stop them?"

"They try but it usually fails. I saved the world a few times from theose team's antics."

Riker grinned and laughed, "Well, you could join Kirk, Janeway and Picard as they saved the Human race, a few planets, and even possibly the galaxy from certain threats."

The table was stunned, Ash asked, "Really? What did the captain Janeway do?"

"She was the one that stopped the Species 8472 threat of the galaxy."

Ash nodded with a nonchalant smile, "Q told us something of that."

The captains and commanders jumped, "Q?!"

Serena said, "He came by again and told us that he put the legednries in something called fluid space."

Janeway then said with a grim tone, "Your legendris are probably dead by now if that's were Q stuck them."

A ghastly look shot across everyone's face, only for Clement to stutter, "Y-You M-m-mean-n th-they could b-be…"

"Species 8472 is one hell of a hard species to combat; it nearly killed Ensign Kim when he was scrapped by one."

An Hour passed by as explaining to the visitors about Pokémon and the classification, evolution, mega evolution, generic biology, and similarities between the two universes. Riker and Worf left Voyager back to Enterprise and continued on their way. Voyager continued on its way to earth, only a day away.


	10. Harry went and did it again

**Now, since nobody voted on the polls, I decided to just have it where the whole situation between Harry and Pidgeot increases and, well, read and find out.**

 **Also, review if you think this should be changed from T to M because of this chapter, or if it is alight, because I have no idea myself.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: HARRY WENT AND DID IT AGAIN

This was the last day the group was going to be on Voyager, the captain thought that before they drop off their friends to their planet, the doctor would go over them for anything that may have not been caught.

The doctor scanned everyone and the Pokémon and went over the results. He then scanned the Pokémon the crew had and, "Oh no, not again", said the doctor as he looked over Pidgeot's scans showing, she was pregnant.

He tapped his badge and said, "Captain, you are needed in sickbay."

Janeway replied, "On my way", and she walked off the bridge. She didn't go for a medical scan over so what would the doctor need? She walked into sickbay to see Pidgeot and the doctor walking furiously up to the captain. He started out, "Now, before I do go yelling, which I don't think is technically necessary, I'm going to ask one hell of a question that wipes the other ones:

"What happens when you put a 5 foot attractive female bird Pokémon into the same room with Ensign Harry Kim and current record of other oddities?"

The captain thought for a moment and she grasped the idea only blurting out and deadpanning, "You got to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately captain, no I am not kidding. Pidgeot here is pregnant and Harry is the father, and this is one new field of genetics I'll have to explore", as he walked to his office. Janeway followed, "And what am I supposed to do, go get and Ash and show them this?"

"Ash, understand, Harry however, was the cause of this in the first place."

The captain was frustrated at the "incident" that Harry has done, let alone the ones he caused similar to this, only at least there is an option of Pidgeot staying here. Janeway sighed and tapped her com. Badge, "Captain requesting Ash and Harry to sickbay immediately."

15 minutes later both of them showed up, with Pidgeot having a sweat drop going down the side of her head, but wiping it off to make sure nobody saw that. Harry looked nervous seeing the captain in the same room along with the doctor and Pidgeot. Ash, well, didn't know what was going on. Janeway then spoke up, "Ensign Kim, I'm sure you know why I called you here?"

Harry stuttered, "Y-yes."

Janeway then told Ash, "Ash", she walked over a bit, "Harry here, decided to get frisky and, well, now is going to become a father."

Ash went from confusing to shock along with Pikachu on his shoulder having the same look. He asked, "Wait, are you saying that…"

"Exactly that."

Ash looked in some shock, yet he didn't reject it nor agreed with it. He asked, "Who pulled the first move?"

Pidgeot raised her right wing with her head downfallen and said, "Pidgeot."

"Well, at least we know Harry didn't do anything."

Harry then defended, "Now hold on, I wouldn't do that to anybody, maybe if the mood where to go in that direction, but otherwise, no I wouldn't force it."

The doctor then stood up and spoke, "I'm not even sure this is technically ethnical."

Harry then said, "That's with an animal, not a Pokémon. They are sentient beings that can oddly qualify for the Federation constitution rights; wouldn't it count as any other relationship?"

Janeway said, "To be honest it would, but would his world allowed it."

Ash then said, "Depends on the region."

The doctor asked, "Region?"

"There are multiple regions with their own set of rules. An example would be the Johto region which bans this kind of, hem, relationship, but other regions such as Kalos and Hoenn allow them."

Janeway then rolled her eyes mumbling, "Great, more cultural topics that the Federation needs to know before including them", speaking louder now, "So your saying that this is, technically, alright?"

"Well, 'technically', Pidgeot was freed four years ago, seeing as she and Harry now are, the way they are, it would probably be best if she stays with him."

Pidgeot screeched with joy, "Pidgeee!", and hugged Harry who mumbled, "Oh well, better than the brig I guess."

Afterwards, the captain left sickbay, the doctor had Meganium come out for some stretching room, and Harry brought his "wife" to his quarters, where the Torchic greeted them as her "parents".

One the bridge, Janeway looked at the viewer screen showing her Earth. She ordered, "Hail Starfleet."

Tuvok hailed Starfleet and, after 20 seconds, there was a response with a video showing an old man, who was technically Tom's father, Admiral Paris, greeting the bridge, "Well captain Janeway, I see your back from the border, and visiting Deep Space Nine. What information have you gathered on the destruction of the Klingon Bird of Prey?"

Janeway began, "According to our scans the ship was not caused by any form of weaponry; however, it was destroyed by an unusual quantum phenomenon that was originally found in the Delta Quadrant."

"What would that be doing two quadrants down here?"

"Seven found that there is a series of interconnecting quantum rifts that connect to the same area in the other universe which led us to a unique planet. However, thanks to Q's little antic, that planet is about seven light years from earth, our earth."

The admiral then questioned, "You found a second earth?"

"The biology on that earth is much more complicated than ours, but that complicatedness is impressive as the creatures on that planet are more like people than animals."

"How so?"

"They would register under the Federation constitution as a sentient being, being that they can talk, possibly even communicate with us, and think and question. They even come in humanoid life forms as well."

Adm. Paris was highly interested, "What can you conclude about the planet since you've seen it before."

Chakotay then said, "We've been it twice actually and even brought a few of the creatures, called Pokémon, and some of the people from there, who are human, and one being an old friend."

The admiral was very intrigued and then ordered, "Send me a report on the current information you have on the Klingon vessel, and on these, Pokémon."

Janeway ended, "Will do admiral. End transmission."

The screen went blank and the commander told Janeway, once she sat in her chair, "Do you think we could get more info on Ash's planet?"

Janeway thought and remembered what Ash said about going to a professor's lab, "Well, Ash did say that he was going to a professor's lab that could help us understand any new information that may have popped up."

It was agreed and the captain told Tom, "Lieutenant, set coordinates to Ash's planet, until we get a better name, and go to warp 4."

Tom responded, "Aye captain."

And off they went the planet, Janeway later marked down as, Pokeus.


	11. We're back

CHAPTER TEN: WE'RE BACK

Voyager took about two hours to get to Pokeus, except Janeway was in her ready room at the time. Thinking about the situation they have been put in, and sipping away at her coffee.

The doors beeped again, "come in", she said. Chakotay walked in and said, "Captain, sensors do show that it is the same planet, so at least we know Q was being honest."

Janeway stood up and said, "In that case we better tell our guest that they're home."

"You don't look too enthusiastic about it."

"It's mainly because of the knowledge of what we could learn from this whole new planet. Luckily it's close to earth and it's in Federation space, so there is no reason to mourn over the loss of a new adventure", she then half smiled, sipped, and continued, "Besides, we're going down to see this professor, he could explain these new subjects such as that Mega evolution and the new species, and I'm sure we could even persuade the leaders of the regions to join the Federation. The question is how on that part."

"It would be best to stick with one subject, not try to monitor three."

The captain nodded in agreement, "That is probably the best idea to do."

Both higher officers walked out and along with Tuvok and Tom, since Harry is, well, you remember. They went to the mess hall and there was Ash and Serena talking about something, while the Pokémon where at the table next to them talking themselves. Janeway walked up and said, "We have good news for you Ash."

Ash looked up and asked, "What is it captain?"

Pikachu also asked, "Pika pika?"

The captain then said, "We have officially arrived at your planet, which I kind of renamed to be Pokeus since we can't have to earths, but mainly, we are back to your home world."

Ash, Serena, and their Pokémon were in joy as they were back. Ash tapped on his badge, since Janeway gave them all one, and called Clement, "Clement, better come to the mess hall. We got great news."

Clement responded, "What is it?"

Ash the said, "We're back."

Clement went running off to the mess hall with Bonnie behind him, oddly it's the other way around, but when they arrived, Ash said, "There's the first time I see Bonnie behind Clement."

Chakotay held a chuckle and told them, "We'll be leaving Voyager to bring you back to your planet and we'll come down to see this professor to see if we could collect more information."

Ash then said, "To be honest, Prof. Sycamore might be interested in seeing you guys."

Janeway then encouraged, "Let's get to transporter room then", and they walked off.

At the transporter room, all nine of them (Janeway, Ash, Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, and Ash's Greninja {Pikachu and Dedenne are with Ash and Bonnie}) were on the transporter platform and Janeway ordered, "All to beam down", and in the swirl of the light, they beamed down.

Where they beamed down was the entrance to a building. Ash looked up and said, "This is Sycamore's lab alright, I'll go in to make a surprise", laughing a bit at the end as he copied Chakotay's maneuver.

Inside Ash walked up to the counter and called out, "Professor Scyamore!"

A man in an odd purple jacket over a white shirt with also black hair came up and asked, "Well Ash, it's been a while now, how are things going?"

"To be honest they have taken one huge turn since about three days ago."

"Really, how so?"

Ash grinned and turned to the entrance and said, "Alright captain come in!"

Janeway walked in, followed by the rest of the away team and then Ash's friends. Sycamore went form fine greeting to Shock and excitement. He asked, "W-who are they?", as he looked over them.

Ash then introduced, "This is Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Tom, and Commander Tuvok."

Tuvok corrected, "It is actually Lieutenant commander Tuvok; however, it would be more known as lieutenant."

Sycamore asked, "So are you people, um, from another region?"

Janeway said, "Actually, we are form another region, in space, not on your world."

Sycamore fainted and the group looked at the unconscious professor, and a couple of seconds later a large creature came out asking, "Garchomp?"

Ash waved at it, "Over here Garchomp."

The Garchomp walked over and looked at the professor and asked Ash, "Garchomp Gar?"

"Calm down, it's just the shock that they are not from this planet."

That confused the Garchomp as it looked over the away team. Tom then said, "I'm not sure if it likes us or not."

"Worst case is that he doesn't and thinks you attacked the professor here."

Janeway then sighed, "Is there anyone else we should be worried about?"

Tuvok then said, "There is a telepath in the building."

"How do you know?"

"Because she was talking to me in my mind."

Ash explained, "There are many types of psychic Pokémon in here, unless…"

Then a white humanoid came from the back with green hair and arms, a white gown, and a red crystal in her chest. She went up to the group and asked, "Gardevoir?"

Ash smiled, "Just as I thought, Mrs. Sycamore is here because Gardevoir here is her Pokémon."

Janeway asked, "And she is telepathic?"

The Gardevoir nodded and telepathically said, "It's mainly because I'm a psychic type as Ash said."

Janeway was surprised and said, "So Pokémon can talk."

Everyone looked at her strangely, until Sycamore woke up and muttered, "my head, huh?"

He saw the group above him and stood up asking, "S-s-so y-you a-are a-aliens?"

Chakotay tried to calm down the professor, "The only one here who qualifies for that is Tuvok, however he won't do any harm, so long as you don't harm us in the process."

"The same thing would be for Garchomp as he won't harm you unless you do harm to me."

Janeway then said, "Well, we didn't come here to do an invasion if that is what you were first thinking, we simply came here to bring Ash and his friends back here, and collect some information on newer species of Pokémon."

"So you're saying you stopped by our planet because you wanted to gather info on Pokémon?"

"Well, not just that, we also came here to see if it is possible to convince your leaders to join the Federation."

Sycamore asked, "What is the Federation?"

Tuvok answered, "The Federation is an alliance of hundreds of planets with multiple species governing and working in coherence to help expand peacefully and to create a better society, unlike our other neighboring civilizations that do this by conquering and war."

The professor was amazed on the society they had, unlike the one his people lived in. He asked, "If we join, is it possible to eliminate most of our problems?"

Chakotay then answered, "Of course, we dealt with much larger intrusions before."

Janeway continued, "We can remove every criminal organization, eliminate famine, need, greed, replication technology to create things without hassle, and help your people by uniting them."

The professor, Garchomp, and Gardevoir were already amazed by the advances of what the Federation had. Tuvok asked, "However, before we do any negotiations, is it possible to study some of the Pokémon species, technology, and other subjects here?"

Sycamroe grinned and said, "I'd be happy to show you."

Janeway then said, "Alright then", she tapped her badge and said, "Janeway to B'Elanna and Doctor, we would like you to beam down here. We have things for you to study."

Within two minutes, both the engineer and the doctor appeared, Sycamore stood there amazed asking, "How did they…"

Ash then said, "Voyager has a transportation system that moves them from one place to another, kind of like a psychic teleportation."

B'Elanna asked, "So what are we doing here, because I'm sure we are not here just to be exhibits."

Janeway then said, "B'Elanna you're going to be analyzing the technology, the professor here will show you, whatever there is to be analyzed."

"Alright, but I'll need that kid", pointing at Clement, "helping me since he knows some of the tools I use already and I could use his assistance."

Clement nodded, "Alright."

Bonnie then thought of something, but Tom leaned over and whispered to her, "She's my wife you got any ideas."

Then the idea crumbled. The doctor then asked, "And what is my purpose here?"

Janeway said, "You and Tom will be studying the Pokémon's biology, with the permission of Sycamore."

Sycamore nodded, "Of course, Gardevoir here will lead you to the Pokémon."

Gardevoir nodded and lead to the way with the two chiefs following. Sycamore said, "Garchomp here will lead the engineers to the more technological areas, and what you like to see?"

Janeway asked, "We would like to see this Mega evolution you have."

Sycamore snickered, "To be honest, Garchomp, Gardevoir, and even Ash's Greninja have that."

The rest of the away team turned to look at Greninja, only Chakotay asked the professor, "According to the PokéDex that Ash brought on, that's the regular form, right?"

The professor continued laughing, "Because Mega evolution happens when a trainer and Pokémon are interconnected to where you can enable the Mega evolution for a short time."

Tuvok asked, "How is it done?"

Sycamore explained, "First you need a Pokémon that has a mega evolution and the specific mega evolve stone."

Janeway then questioned, "Mega evolve stone?"

Sycamore moved his right hand out, "Like this one."

Tuvok stepped forward and scanned it; only the scans showed it as, "Dilithium".

Sycamore was confused and asked, "What is it?"

"Your mega evolve stone is made up of dilithium, with trace amounts of your Garchomp's DNA."

Chakotay looked stunned, "I didn't know this planet had dilithium."

Tuvok scanned Greninja's mega evolve stone and similar results came back, "Intriguing, these crystals are dilithium, only they seem to have the DNA that matches the Pokémon it is being used by."

Sycamore continued, "Which is why certain stones work for certain Pokémon."

Janeway then said, "I wonder if there is anything else about these gems that were not aware of."

"Well, Greninja there is a unique case since he is the first one to have his own Mega evolution."

The away team was flabbergasted and started running scans over the technology of the place. At the end of the day, everyone was outside the entrance, with the information gathered, the scans taken, yet they decided to wait on the negotiations since they don't know how people may react.

Ash then asked the captain before they beamed, "Will we see each other in the future?"

Janeway stood there and smiled, "If it happened once, it will happen twice."

The all waved goodbye, and Chakotay said, "Transporter room, all to beam up."

And in a swirl they were all back on Voyager. Only Tom asked, "What about the Pokémon that is still on Voyager?"

At that Moment a Charmander came running through the transporter doors onto the platform and beamed down to the surface. Tuvok was relieved of the Pokémon, only tom asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Chakotay replied, "I don't know, we know only have that Riolu, the doctor's Pokémon, and Harry's Pidgeot…"

Janeway cut him off saying, "The Pidgeot is staying, mainly because of an earlier incident."

Tom then smiled and began to laugh, "Ha, that's number five so far. Good going Harry, good going."

And they went to their respectable posts, moving Voyager onward back home. Except at home they dealt with the Federation Council, the Klingons, and Harry dealt with his parents, which would up as bad as the Klingon Civil War.

Credits: All the actors who played of Voyager

All the Anime character voices for Pokémon

All the actors for Deep Space Nine

Story written by TheFerengiKing

Prequel of this story and original foundation made byJacobP81


End file.
